1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to clean environment enclosures typically employed in paint operations in manufacturing plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In manufacturing facilities where products are being painted, it is necessary that the immediate area surrounding the paint operation be as clean as possible and free from dust and dirt in order to provide the best application of paint to the product.
This has usually resulted in the construction of an enclosure surrounding the paint operation. Such so-called clean environment enclosures are typically provided with positive air flow into the enclosure to thereby prevent dust and dirt from entering the open ends of the enclosure through which the parts travel. Such enclosures have also been built of rigid side and top panels with opposed open ends. While effective, such enclosures are relatively expensive, require lengthy installation time and could be costly to repair if a break occurs in one of the rigid panels.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a controlled environment enclosure which can be easily constructed, have its dimensions easily altered as necessary for different applications, provides a clean, dust-free environment and can be quickly and easily repaired if necessary.